Culpable
by Dani Valdez
Summary: La guerra contra Cronos ha terminado y Angela está a punto de recibir su sentencia por haber luchado en el bando perdedor. Primer puesto en el reto Este Soy Yo del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Culpable

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Este Soy Yo del foro El Monte Olimpo.

-Angela Collins, se te acusa de haber combatido bajo las órdenes del titán cronos para derrocar a los dioses. ¿Cómo te declaras?-

La voz de Zeus resuena en el salón del trono y siento las miradas de los olímpicos destilando odio y furia. Sin embargo, la que más me duele expresa un sentimiento muy diferente, lástima. Miro directamente a los ojos de Hermes, ese dios que ha perdido tanto en esta guerra que acaba de finalizar, intentando transmitirle un lo siento. No un lo siento por eso de lo que Zeus me ha acusado sino por los hijos que ha perdido. Porque todos los dioses han perdido hijos pero Hermes es el único que parece sentirlo. Los demás prefieren olvidar que sus hijos lucharon en su contra. Quiero pensar que es porque les duele pero creo que es simplemente porque no les importa. A Hermes sí. Me mira y en sus ojos veo que está pensando en Luke.

Doy un paso adelante y mirando a Zeus, ese gran dios que se cree omnipotente y que hoy estaría más que derrotado si no hubiera sido por ese semidiós que ahora está muerto, digo sin vacilación:

-Culpable, me declaro culpable-

-Se te acusa también de haber convencido a más semidioses para unirse al ejército del titán ¿cómo te declaras?-

¿Lo hice? Sí, lo hice más veces de las que puedo recordar. Era asombroso lo fácil que resultaba. Solo había que hacer una pregunta ¿qué ha hecho tu padre/madre divino/a por ti? Y ya estaba, veía la rabia y la tristeza en sus ojos y sabía que ya eran parte de nuestras filas. Sabía que todos tenían un momento diciembre. Aunque el suyo hubiera ocurrido en pleno verano siempre los llamaré así. Ese momento en el que un semidiós se da cuenta de que no es nada para su padre divino. Ese momento en el que una niña de siete años reza para que su madre, a la que no ha visto desde hace tres años, desde el día en que su hermano pequeño nació, venga a por ellos y se los lleve lejos de su padre, ese hombre que cada noche le pega a ella y que la noche anterior también le pegó a su pequeño hermano. Ese momento en el que la niña coge a su hermanito y se marchan de casa sin dejar de rezarle a su madre porque saben que aunque esté tardando, ella va a venir a salvarlos. Sin embargo, es diciembre, hace frío, el pequeño Jack está llorando y temblando de miedo y ninguna diosa de la primavera va a sacarlos de las frías calles de Nueva York.

-culpable- Digo de nuevo.

Zeus asiente solemne, como si esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba y continúa:

-se te acusa de haber ayudado a escapar a otros traidores al finalizar la batalla ¿Cómo te declaras?-

Sonrío tristemente ¿Somos traidores? ¿Nosotros somos traidores? Y ellos ¿qué son ellos? ¿qué es mi madre? Vuelvo a recordar ese momento, mi momento diciembre. Jack acurrucado en mis brazos, las nubes empezando a tapar la luna, signo inequívoco de que iba a llover. Mi pequeño Jack mirándome como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas del universo y preguntando entre sollozos "¿dónde está mamá?" "¿Por qué no viene?" y yo con toda la ira que podía sentir a mis siete años contestando: "Porque no puede. Es débil. Ni siquiera puede sacarse a sí misma del inframundo, mucho menos ayudarnos a nosotros. A lo mejor es tan débil que ni siquiera escucha nuestros rezos. Al fin y al cabo ¿Cuántas veces has oído que un héroe, bueno, que alguien en la tierra, rece a Perséfone por ayuda? Nunca ¿Verdad?. Porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es demasiado débil para ayudar a nadie."

Al principio no pasó nada. Jack se quedó dormido y yo intenté convencerme de que lo que había dicho, más por insultarla que por convicción, fuera cierto. No era que no le importáramos, era que no tenía poder para ayudarnos. Hasta que apareció la nota.

"No pienso permitir que nadie me llame débil. Menos una mortal insignificante como tú. YO puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluido ayudaros si lo hubiera deseado, pero eso me habría creado problemas con Hades. Tú durarás cuanto ¿Noventa años?, quizá menos teniendo en cuenta que eres semidiosa. Con Hades, en cambio, estaré siglos, milenios, básicamente para siempre. Es una simple cuenta lógica."

Me pregunto cuantos semidioses habrán recibido algo como eso. Cuantos niños habrán descubierto que para sus padres solo son "una cuenta lógica".

Debo de llevar demasiado rato abstraída en mis recuerdos porque Zeus repite la pregunta:

-Se te acusa de ayudar a escapar a los traidores ¿cómo te declaras?-

NO lo dudo ni un instante:

-Inocente, me declaro inocente-

-¿No ayudaste a escapar a semidioses que lucharon en el bando de Cronos?- Pregunta Zeus.

-Sí, lo hice, pero no eran traidores. Un traidor traiciona a alguien que confiaba en él. Ellos solo lucharon contra aquellos que nunca les demostraron nada. Querían algo mejor, justicia, respeto. Querían dejar de ser peones remplazables, fruto de la pasión de unos seres incapaces de preoucuparse por ellos. Tal vez nos equivocamos, tal vez Cronos tampoco pensara darnos eso, tal vez pretendiera hacer daño a los mortales o hacer que los monstruos dominaran el mundo. Sí, nos dimos cuenta de eso, al final todos o casi todos nos dimos cuenta. Pero ya era tarde, ya estábamos en medio de la guerra y parar significaba la muerte. Así que seguimos luchando como lo habíamos hecho antes. Porque Cronos nos dio esperanzas, nos prometió un futuro mejor y eso era más de lo que los dioses, "los buenos", nos habían prometido. Fuimos unos ingenuos, creímos en las mentiras de un titán pero ¿acaso no han muerto o sufrido daño también semidioses y mortales inocentes por creer en las mentiras de un dios?-

Los dioses me miran sin decir palabra y pienso por un instante que quizá estén arrepentidos, que quizá incluso decidan no condenarme. Sin embargo, veo a Zeus levantar su rayo maestro y lo sé, sé que voy a morir. El rayo cae sobre mí. Duele, duele más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes pero no grito. Aprieto los puños y pienso por última vez en mi hermano. Al menos sé que él estará a salvo.


End file.
